After
by noggi
Summary: My first attempt please read!!!
1. Default Chapter

Sydney slowly, uncertainly walked towards the disused warehouse. She rubbed the back of her neck and touched her shoulder. She reached out and pulled the handle to open the door noticing where she chewed at the nail of the forth finger of her left hand "That nail gets so much punishment" she mused, wondering why she only ever bit that one. Wondering the significance of that kept her from running away She stood inside the door of the warehouse enjoying the cool air after the ferocious heat of the sun outside. She pulled at the side of her black shift dress where the lining had stuck to her side but wished she'd brought her jacket because the air was dank and she felt very vulnerable. "Come on" she told her self, throwing her hair back, squaring her shoulders and lengthening her stride. The click of her court shoes echoed around the warehouse as she sauntered with a confidence she didn't feel towards the cage door. Pulling back the wire door she felt suddenly dizziness and stumbled through the gap. "Are you ok?" a voice said from inside as a man emerged from the gloom. Sydney looked up but it wasn't Vaughn. He actually looked a bit like Vaughn slightly wavy brown hair but his eyes didn't have that sparkle and his tie was perfect. Vaughn's tie was always without fail loosened sometimes with the top button opened. Sydney looked up "Fine, thank you," she said curtly whilst sitting down on one of the wooden storage creates.  
  
It was more than five years since Sydney had been here. After the destruction of SD6 and eventually the Alliance she was exhausted and wanted out. The CIA had reluctantly let her go but released her eventually. Vaughn asked her to stay but after all the fighting, the place only held bad memories so she fled to England. She got a job teaching in a high school in the North of England and was rapidly promoted to a senior position. She loved her job, she loved teaching but she regretted leaving. By the time she realised that she loved Vaughn it was too late. She couldn't risk the pain of coming back, for all those horrible memories to be dragged up only for him to reject her. She'd dated occasionally but nothing serious. She always compared them to Vaughn and they never measured up. Then on a rainy Monday a call was put through to her office; the receptionist said it was a parent but when the call was put through a male voice said "Joey's Pizza?" Automatically Sydney replied "wrong number" She'd sat there for half an hour after staring at the phone in a complete daze. When the bell rang for change of lessons she rushed to the principal's office telling him that her mother had been taken seriously ill back in America and could she have some leave. That's how she found herself back in the warehouse.  
  
"Miss Bristow," The agent interjected breaking her thought process. "Miss Bristow. I am Agent Smith from the CIA. We have something to need to discuss with you. Are you willing to come with me? "I am but I need to ask you something first. Why did you contact me?" Sydney asked "All will be explained please follow me." With reservations Sydney followed the agent to a black SUV and climbed in the back. ********  
  
The van stopped after an hour and a half. Sydney heard the front door open and then her door was slid open and she climbed out of the car into blazing sunshine. She was in front of a regular office building. It was grey and in no way memorable or recognisable. The agent led her through an innocuous front door and into a lift with walnut panelling. "We'll have somebody collect your car from the warehouse Miss Bristow" The agent informed her. The lift beeped and she and the agent stepped out off the lift. The led her into a plain office with a desk and two chairs one on either side of the desk and a photograph frame although she couldn't see the picture. There was another door to her right. "Somebody will be here to see you in a moment, Miss Bristow." Sydney sat in a chair and waited. Something she was adept at doing after working in the education department.  
  
After around five minutes the other door opened and an agent walked in followed by a man in a white coat. "Miss Bristow, I am Agent Brown this is Doctor White," While the agent continued to speak the door Sydney had come through opened. "Thank you agent Brown I will explain the rest to Miss Bristow" The agent and the doctor scurried out of the door. Sydney had to wait till they'd gone to turn around. Her heart was pounding. She recognised the voice but didn't know if she wanted to know who it was. "Vaughn?" "Hello Miss Bristow," He said professionally while walking to sit down behind the desk. He was wearing a dark grey suit, blue shirt and dark blue tie that were perfectly knotted. He didn't meet her eyes but she could see they were the same. Their expression guarded "I'm glad you responded to our call. We didn't know if you'd come." Sydney was trembling. She had to clutch the arms of the chair so that he couldn't see her shaking. "Why is he being so cool? Its almost as if he doesn't want me here. I didn't expect flowers but he is being so cold." "Vaughn why did you call? What do you want?" She asked trying unsuccessfully to keep her voice from breaking. Tears started to roll down her cheeks but his professional demur never broke. He didn't make a move to comfort her. "I'll try to be brief Miss Bristow, I understand this could bring back some unpleasant memories. We have received information from an agent in England that there is a leak and possibly a mole in the Government but this the agent was killed before he could investigate further." "Why can't the British investigate it themselves?" "It's far reaching up to the Cabinet and senior military and civil service. But if it's not all true their security services risk being disbanded. They'll see it as another Wilson affair. The security services trying to bring down a legitimately elected government. They asked us to send two agents but it has to be unofficial. If they get caught, they will be disavowed but even the rumours could damage the CIA. I was asked to find an ex-agent who would do the mission. I thought as you lived in England the accent would be less of a problem and your not officially on the CIA books any more. Miss Bristow, you were the best agent I ever handled." "Really?" Sydney looked up surprised that the new cool Vaughn could make a personal comment. "Yes, you're language and protection skills coupled with your instinct make you deadly." "Oh" Sydney looked down at her shoes again. "Are you willing to go, Miss Bristow?" Sydney snapped standing up, "Will you cut all the 'Miss Bristow' crap! You know my name. I'm Sydney remember. What's happened to you Vaughn? You've turned into a cold-hearted son of a bitch! We used to be so close and then when you do call after five years, you don't ask how I am, if I'm ok. I thought I'd left all this behind years ago. I was happy in England then you call, turn my life and my heart upside down and bring me back to where Will died and Francie betrayed me and all you can say is it might bring back some 'unpleasant memories'" She sat back down in her chair, exhausted by her tirade. The tears fell freely now. Sydney was powerless to stop them. "Sydney, I'm sorry I knew this was a bad idea but you were the best person on the job and when Devlin suggested you partner I jumped at the op." "You're coming with me?" Sydney asked incredulously "It's my op and if you decide to go it will be me coming with you." "Vaughn I need some time to think about this." "We booked you in at a hotel," he said returning to efficient mode "its on Broadside. It's a nice place." "Thanks, how do I contact you to let you know my decision?" "The old way" Sydney stood up too leave. She wiped her face to wipe away the remnants of her tears. "I need to go and unpack. Where will my car be?" "It will be parked out front. The keys will be in the ignition." He said standing up. Sydney turned to leave and began to walk towards the door. "Sydney" She stopped but didn't turn round "This is important it could be catastrophic if we are right and it doesn't get stopped." Sydney carried on walking out of the door. 


	2. chapter 3

After eating her room service dinner, Sydney changed into jeans and a sleeveless electric blue top. Sydney crossed the road from the hotel to the beach. She removed her shoes and walked for a bit. After a short while she sat down on the grainy soft sand and looked at the sunset. Trying to decide what to do. The breeze was starting to pick up and without the sun it had turned cool. The wind made Sydney shiver. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply the salty cool sea air. Opening her eyes she saw a pair of brown brogues stood next to her. Looking up she saw it was Vaughn. 

            "Vaughn." She said jumping up and hurriedly wiping the sand off the seat of her jeans. "What are you doing here?" She bent over and pushed her sandals on.

            "I know you've not had much time to decide but we need an answer. We need to get a team there tonight." 

The wind whipped Sydney's hair around her face and made her rub her arms. 

            "Yes I'll go."

            "Good, come with me now. I've got a car waiting at the road."

            "I've got to pack"

            "It's been done for you"

            "What?" She said as Vaughn grabbed her arm and began to run towards a black SVU. The door was open and Vaughn jumped in. Sydney hesitated on the roadside 

            "Are you coming?" He asked. His eyes bored straight into hers. She jumped in and sat next to the door. Breathing deeply Sydney looked out of the tinted windows watching the once familiar streets whiz by. As she passed her old house; the house she shared with Will and Francie, tears started rolling down her cheeks again. 

            "Sydney" A voice gently said, "Are you ok?" 

            "Yeah, fine. So what's the mission?" She asked feigning cheerfulness and wiping away her tears. 

            "I'll tell you on the plane" He said going back into Agent Vaughn mode. Sydney clenched her fists by her side. His total unresponsiveness was grinding. Did he not realise how hard this was for her? He used played by the rules but he would always take a risk for her. Looking back it was obvious he loved her long before he said it. Unfortunately she only realised what the hole in her life was after she'd left. The silence in the car was deafening her so small talk it was.

            "How's Weiss? Is he in on the op?"

            "He died a year ago in Bogotá. Not long after you left he transferred to the DEA" Vaughn looked down at his hands. 

            "Vaughn I'm sorry I had no idea. I know you guys were close"

            "Yeah he saved my life twice and my job countless times. I would have been kicked out the CIA years ago if he hadn't put his neck on the line for me." He said pointedly. He was obviously bored by the silence to because even after Sydney's brutal faux pas he decided to continue the conversation. 

            "Did you miss the sun in England?" 

            " No my job more than made up for the rain. It did rain a lot though. Manchester's a great city; the people are fantastic. It's a growing city."

Then there was an awkward pause a long gaping pause. The SUV halted then and the door opened. They were at an airfield where a jet stood waiting to take off. Sydney climbed out off the SVU and without waiting for Vaughn ran to the jet and climbed on. Sydney chose a seat and Vaughn sat opposite. Almost as soon as Vaughn had sat down the jet began to taxi and take off. 

            "What's happened about my clothes?" Sydney inquired to fill the space more than anything. 

            "The ones from the hotel have been brought here and the ones from your home have been sent to London"

            "THE CIA HAS BEEN IN MY HOME?!" Sydney shouted

            "Only once you said you'd come."

            "I never gave permission for them to go in my home. God why did I ever come back to this?" Sydney asked rhetorically, throwing her hands in the air. 

            "You want to know" Vaughn asked angrily "You want to know why? Because you're good at it! You know you are. As much as you try to convince yourself you love teaching you love rainy England, because you want to change the world. Make it a safer place for those kids not sit around and wait fifteen years for one of them to do it." Finally Sydney thought the old passionate Vaughn even if he was wrong. 

            "How dare you try to analyse me!" 

            "Now who's being a cold hearted bitch?"

Sydney flung her seatbelt off and rushed to another seat on the plane. She sat and sobbed

            "Sydney wait." Vaughn said following her, sitting down next to her "Sydney I'm sorry that was out of order."

            "Your damn right it was" she replied. Anger was beginning to replace her tears

            "Sydney, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. You know I love you Sydney, you know that, I didn't know what it was going to be like seeing you again. How I'd feel, how you'd feel coming back to all that shit. I knew that you'd blame me for Will's death because I couldn't protect him but when Devlin told me to get you back for this op I told him to piss off. I didn't want you coming back to this. I knew you were happy in Manchester but he said if I didn't he'd get somebody else to do it and I couldn't let that happen. I'd rather you hate me but know I protected you than come on this with someone else." He looked deep into her eyes . "I'm sorry Sydney. You can go home when we get to England." He stood up to go back to his original seat. 

            "You're wrong. I don't blame you for Will's death. I never have done. Sit down. We need to talk."

Vaughn looked at her and then at the seat next to her finally sitting down.

            "I don't blame you for Will's death but your right. This is hard. This is the hardest thing I've ever done. If it had been someone else walking in that door today at the office block, I wouldn't have stayed. The only reason I came was to see you. I know I hurt you when I left but I knew I had to get out for my sanity. The captain came on over the intercom. 

            "We will be landing in London in approximately one hour."

            "We better get on with the briefing" Vaughn said standing up. It was only then that Sydney realised how tired and weary he looked. 

            "I am going in as a exchange worker for the US to foster positive relationships. I'm Michael Bristow and went to Harvard. That's how I know you. You're Sydney Vaughn. An English woman who has been recruited from the private sector as an expert in international relations and inter departmental work. You went to Harvard. You're dad is a reclusive millionaire but you are never to acknowledge this is just contained in your personnel file. We know each other from Harvard where I dated your roommate. We have apartments next door to one and other but have never met because I've only just arrived from the States. Any questions?"

            "No I think you covered it all." Sydney replied testily. 

            "Sydney what's wrong now?" Vaughn flopped down into his seat wearily.

            "Vaughn, it's five years since we've seen each other. I need you to understand why I left. You say you love me but you're acting so cold it doesn't seem to bother you at all."

            "Sydney you know that's not true. I do love you I always have and I always will but last time we where together I let my feeling cloud my judgement that's why Will died and that's why Weiss had to transfer out of the CIA. He took the blame for me and the only thing Deviln could do was get him into the DEA. Then he ended up dead. I'm to blame for two peoples deaths because of my unprofessionalism. How do you think it would make me feel if this time it was you that died? Sydney I love you so much it hurts," he said touching his neck "but I can't risk your life and I can't risk the hurt this time. I've done that before and I ended up in a mess." He stopped and looked at his watch. Sydney started to cry. "Hey, don't cry" Vaughn said pulling her over so she could cry on his shoulder, "I didn't mean to make you cry." 

Sydney pulled away. "Vaughn, I'm sorry. I would have died if I hadn't got out then. I only realised when I'd left how much I must have hurt you. I thought I was grieving for Will but it wasn't. The hurt was because I'd left you. But by then it was to late. You'd moved on and I was too scared to come back." Sydney touched his hand and looked into his eyes. He was scared. "Michael, I love you" His eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared. 

            "Really?" he looked suddenly cautious.

            "Yes. I always have I just never realised it" He pulled her into a bear hug. He picked her off her feet and twirled her round

            "I love you too Syd" He reached over and kissed her gently at first but becoming more passionate. 

            "I missed you so much"

            "Sydney, I'm sorry to say this but we've got to go through your cover. This is going to be dangerous as it is never mind if we're not prepared."

            "Ok" she took hold of his hand as he got all the necessary papers.

            "Your name is Sydney Vaughn. Your apartment is in Notting Hill. Mines next door. Theirs only our apartments on the floor so nobody will think it's suspicious when we both appear. We've moved your stuff in and sent post periodically. You'll go straight from the airport. I'm moving in tomorrow. On Monday you'll get the underground."

            "Tube"

            "What?"

            "They call it the tube in England"

            "That's why we wanted you." Vaughn smiled his lopsided serious grin Anyway you'll go to 13 Whitehall. Foreign office headquarters. You'll ask for Rachael Johnson. She knows who you are but nobody else will. I'll arrive on Tuesday. We know each other from Harvard where I dated you roommate. Your apartment will be swept weekly but we can't check for phone taps. So avoid ringing me."

            "I won't need to ring you. You only live next door! Do you want me help you move in?"

            "Yeah but there is CCTV in the hall only be neighbourly."

            "Seatbelts please" the captain announced on the PA system.

            "You'll get off first. There will be a car waiting to take you to your apartment"


	3. chapter 3

Sydney woke up the next morning momentarily disorientated. A dull grey light filled the room and Sydney could hear the faint patter of rain on the window and the whistling of wind through the chimney. 

            "I thought the weather was better down south." She wondered round assessing her new home. She didn't know how long she'd have to stay here. Looking at her watch it was 9.30 she decided on a quick shower then down to that little café for a bacon butty.* One thing she had come to love about England. There Saturday morning traditions were brilliant. She knew Vaughn was arriving at half past ten so she read the morning papers; something she never had time to do when she was in SD6 but something she had grown to love. She wandered around her apartment taking in the huge sash windows and the light airy rooms. She found herself staring out of the window thinking about Will. He had always wanted to travel Europe. Her reverie was interrupted by a loud crash from outside. She heard a loud curse through the door. She ran to the door and flung it open. Vaughn was sat on the floor surrounded by papers clutching his finger.

            "Are you ok?" Sydney tried to suppress a smile. 

            "I slipped and banged my finger but I'm fine. Hi, I'm Michael Bristow, your new neighbour." Proffering his hand.

            "I'm Sydney Vaughn." Both their hearts jumped a beat and Sydney had a flash of her signing her name Mrs. Sydney Vaughn one day. " I live next door. Do you want some help moving in."

            "If your sure?"

            Of course" She bent down and began to pick up the papers. He scrambled next to her. He opened his door and asked her in. Once they were inside Vaughn moved off into the kitchen to put down the box. 

            "I haven't got that much just clothes and some personal stuff. Bits of thing like lamps and pictures. It shouldn't take long. The company furnished my place."

            "They've done a good job next door."

On impulse Sydney rushed into the kitchen and grabbed Vaughn. She looked deep into his beautiful green eyes. Leaning in she kissed him. Passionate and deep she closed her eyes and sighed. She cupped his cheek and then broke off the kiss. Vaughn looked shocked.

            "That was unexpected."

            "Unpleasant?"

            "No" he searched for the right word "delightful but unexpected."

            "We better get the rest of you're stuff in. What are you doing this afternoon?"

            "Nothing planned. Why?"

            "Do you want to come to mine for dinner?" She smiled

            "Yeah that would be nice." 

            "Lets get your stuff in. Come round about 7"

Sydney and Vaughn as always worked brilliantly together. It was done in a couple of hours. Sydney left almost straight away to go shopping. 

*******

As Sydney walked round the large English supermarket, she realised she didn't know what Vaughn liked. The more she thought about it, she decided something simple would be in order. She picked up half a gallon of ice cream, a pizza and a bottle of Moet & Chadon. She walked back down Bond Street she saw the most beautiful black dress in the window. She knew that it was perfect and bought it with out trying it on. 

********

Vaughn stood in front of a mirror in his apartment, trying to decide what to wear. 

            "I thought this was a woman's affliction" he mused. He didn't want to be over or under dressed. His heart was beating fast and his palms were clammy. "Its just dinner" he told himself this was the first time he could go to her house without following a complicated procedure. He decided on dress pants with a jacket but an open neck shirt. He opened his door and knocked on hers. It seemed an eternity before she opened it. His jaw hit the floor when she did open it. Her hair was loose around her shoulders her dress looked as if it was made for and her long legs looked endless in her heels.

            "Hi," she said shyly "come in." she moved out of his line of sight to let him through. He stepped into her apartment. 

            "You look absolutely amazing." Her black dressed finished just below the knees and had a cowl front and a low back. It fitted her like glove. 

            "Go through, I'll just bring the dinner."

Vaughn walked into the living area of Sydney's apartment. In the centre were a table with crystal champagne glasses, a bottle of Moet and a single red rose with a white candle. Vaughn looked through Sydney's huge sash windows to the lights twinkling outside. He turned when Sydney. She was carrying two plates with paper on top obscuring what was inside. 

            "For your first dinner in England. I thought we'd have a traditional English dish." She said walking towards him. "Fish and Chips" She placed the plate in front of him. "But if you don't like it I've got a pizza."

            "This is perfect." He watched as Sydney tucked into hers. Her watched her elegant fingers on the stem of the champagne glass and cutlery.

            "Don't you like it?" Sydney asked worriedly 

            "I like it very much." Vaughn answered his eyes steady on Sydney as he watched her blush.

            "I meant the food." 

            "Lovely." He said his eyes still on Sydney he finished off the last of his meal. "What other English traditions do I need to know about?"

            "Well there's pie and mash but that'll have to wait for another day." Sydney laughed "Fish and Chips taste better by the sea. I had the most gorgeous fish and chips in a town up north called Scarborough. I got Ben and Jerry's for desert and I got a video for after but you can pick I got a choice. I'll clear the plates go sit down." She stood up and began to clear the plates. She felt his eyes on her bare back as walked into the kitchen. She stood for a moment and breathed deeply. She'd never been so nervous before. She got out the ice cream and another bottle of champagne. She walked carefully to the lounge and sat down next to Vaughn handing him a bowl. She curled up in the corner of the settee while Vaughn put on the video. He looked around at where she was sat and was suddenly nervous. He wondered where he should put himself. Sydney noticed his hesitation and said, "I'm just going to put some socks on. My feet are freezing." She stood up and wandered to her bedroom. Grabbing some stripy socks she walked back into the room to find Vaughn sat on the couch. He looked round as he heard her come back. He burst out laughing.

            "What?" Sydney asked defensively. 

            "You look so cute, you've got that gorgeous grown up dress on then some little girl socks." He smiled

            "My feet were cold!" 

            "I would have kept them warm." Sydney and Vaughn both blushed.

            "Sorry that was crass"

            "Its ok." 

They sat at opposite ends of the sofa. The atmosphere was awkward. After all they'd seen together they still knew so little about each other. 

            "Syd"

            "Vaughn" They both laughed

            "Ladies first" he said.

            "What should I call you now because technically you're not Vaughn. You're Bristow."

            "Whatever Bristow if you want or Mike. I was wondering the best way to get to work on Monday."

            "What date is it?" 

            "Erm the 29th April. Why?"

            "I need to make a phone call."

            "Syd? What are you doing?"

            "Stay there." 

A cliffhanger!

* A bacon butty is bacon on a oven bottom muffin, which is a flat bread roll. They only tend to have them in the north of England especially around Manchester. 


	4. sorry

Sorry it has taken so long for the next chapter its half done but bits need re-doing. I've got exams till the 25june. I might get one chapter up before I go away. After that I hope to be able to get regular updates. 

Sorry for the wait. 


End file.
